


Props and Mayhem

by naturaliezaaa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Katsuki Yuuri is a ghoul, Katsuki Yuuri works in a cafe, M/M, Nightmares, Revenge, Victor Nikiforov is a ghoul investigator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturaliezaaa/pseuds/naturaliezaaa
Summary: It was an incredibly gruesome night for eighteen year old Yuuri Katsuki when he came home to witness his parent’s death in the hands of various men in white coat and gray case. Doves. People trained and tasked with the investigation and elimination of cannibalistic species that can only live and feed on humans and their kind. Ghouls. Like him and his family.“Live.” was his mother’s last word.A Yuri!!! On Ice fanfic set on the Tokyo Ghoul universe. Where Yuuri Katsuki is a high-ranking ghoul but is actually just a cinnamon roll who wants to live a happy life and Viktor Nikiforov is the infamous number one ghoul investigator but is actually just a huge honest dork who will die for his adorable poodle named Makkachin.





	1. Let the Night Chase

“Target identified. S- Rate. Code: Reina. Kagune Type: Bikaku. She just left the bar exactly a minute ago. I’m on her tail. Everyone on stand-by, prepare for battle.”

Viktor halted on his steps when he heard Mila’s voice through the ear piece. He stood there alone in the cold alley of the 16th Ward waiting for his prey. Eyes ferocious and ready to dominate. The infamous reaper of the CCG, the youngest Special Class Investigator at the age of twenty seven, highly praised and celebrated as one of the strongest in the long-running history of CCG. 

“Target sighted. Engaging.” Viktor mumbled as he caught sight of a woman a few meters away from him. Appearance recognized as one of those in the files sent to him a few days earlier. Just enough distance for the target to flee, but of course, that’s something that will never happen. Not on his watch.

“Alright, I’ll leave her up to you. I’ll check on Chris and the others.” Mila replied, now on her way back to the bar where Reina recently left.

The ghoul saw a flash of white and platinum as she was about to enter the building. In the blink of an eye, she’s now lying on her back with blood oozing from her stomach. White dress now painted in red. Reina was a few seconds late to realize what was happening, but nonetheless, she was able to roll and avoid the next attack coming for her. Viktor swung his quinque continuously without an ounce of hesitation for the prey in front of him. No other intention but to kill and hunt. No intention to drag things any further. 

She looked up to meet eye to eye with the man in front of her and then suddenly regretting her actions. Blue eyes the color of the calm ocean met her brown ones. Comprehend the identity of the man trying to take her life. 

“Viktor Nikiforov.”

Reina’s primary instinct was to flee and save her life. She was strong and very well experienced with fighting, but she was also aware that she will neither win nor escape from this man. She resigned herself from the thought of escaping. She’d rather put a fight and try to at least prove herself. And so, she did. Four red blades, in the form of tails, were released from her coccyx. She launched herself towards Viktor and attacked him with all four blades. Viktor was evading her attacks with ease as if it’s just a walk in the park. When the tides were finally turned around and now, he was on the offense again. Reina struggles to evade each swing of his weapon. But alas, Viktor instantly broke through her defenses. With one last swing from his quinque, he slashed through her chest and watched her fall on the ground once again. Completely defeated and unable to move, yet still alive and breathing.

“Reina apprehended. How about on your side?” Viktor relayed to his subordinates.

“Twelve ghouls, all rated A, are down. Two more and we’ll be done for the night.” 

“Need backup?” Viktor teased with a smirk playing on his lips. 

“’Course not geezer. You and your flashy ass should just sit there and watch me kick these fuckers fucking asses. ” Yuri hissed for everyone in their squad to hear.

“Yura, language.” Otabek shushed as he put the last ghoul on its knees.

“The little kitten is still as grumpy as always, I see.” 

“I dare you to call me a grumpy little kitten again and I swear to god, you’ll be dead in the morning.” 

“Alright you crabby small feline, are we done now? It’s late and I still haven’t fed Makkachin her dinner.” Viktor retorted.

Reinforcements came a few minutes later to apprehend the unconscious ghouls, putting an end to their mission for the night. Viktor was just about to leave the scene when Mila caught his arm, smile playing on her face. Looks like his team have other plans for him.

“Viktor where do you think are you going?”

“At home Mila, obviously. I have to feed Makka or else she won’t stop being clingy for the next few days.”

“You’re not kidding anyone here Viktor, everyone knows you’re completely enamored when your precious dog becomes clingy. Now, I recently heard about this café a few blocks from here and I’ve only been hearing good reviews ever since it came out.”

 

“In short, you want to drag me along with you to this café?”

“To be exact, I’m inviting everyone in the team. I mean, what’s better than a cup of hot coffee and freshly baked muffins in the cold of Tokyo?”

“You are correct Mila but you’re forgetting one important detail. It’s in the evening. What kind of being are you to drink coffee in the dead of the night. Aren’t those supposed to be done in the morning? I bet they’re closed already.”

“Unfortunately for you Viktor you lost the bet, the shop is open for twenty-four hours. Now, don’t be a huge kill-joy and just join us. Come on, the others are waiting.”

Viktor sighed, defeated in a fight he knew he’ll never win the moment it started. He let Mila drag him towards a black sedan car parked on the other side of the street where the rest of his squad is waiting; Yuri with a scowl on his face, Otabek on his side playing with Yuri’s blonde hair, and Christophe on the driver’s seat taking the wheels. They finally drove after a few more bickering, mostly between Yuri and Viktor, with Mila taking the seat next to Yuri and Viktor riding shotgun. A few minutes later, the usual group stands in front of the acclaimed café. Yutopia. 

Mila led the group with Viktor entering last. The bell rang softly and they were greeted by the enticing aroma of freshly-brewed coffee and the sight of various pastries displayed on the side of the counter, where one man was standing. The group occupied the table near the counter and marveled in the interior of the café. The room was surrounded by red brick walls and smooth light-brown wooden floor. A black adjustable bookshelf placed on the side of the counter filled with books of different genres. There are also multiple pendant lamps hanging on the ceiling and a few black wall-shelves with plants, and other aesthetic designs. White long tables and brown dining chairs. The café gives an incredibly warm and cozy atmosphere. Perfect for the cold. 

“Good evening. What would you like to have?” 

The group turned their heads simultaneously to where the voice came from. A man in white long-sleeves, gray v-neck vest with maroon tie, slacks, and a black apron wrapped around his waist. Raven hair slicked back and smile lighting up the whole small room. _Beautiful._ There was a few seconds of silence before Viktor realized that he was staring at the man in front of them, that he was supposed to speak and tell him what he’d have because everyone else already did aside from him. But then this man, presumably the owner of this café, was now flushing red all over his cheeks. _He must be cold, I wonder if I can ask for his name._

“Jesus Christ, Viktor you’re embarrassing us.” said Yuri, sounding very much annoyed. It was then that Viktor realized that he must have said the things in his mind aloud. So now, he too, was also blushing all over his face.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say all that! That must’ve been awkward, I’m really sorry.” Viktor said, aghast and worry traced on his voice and expression. Trying to clear things up and avoid making a bigger fool of himself. _Too much for being the feared and infamous ghoul investigator. I wish the ground would just swallow me right this moment. Way to go Nikiforov._ Viktor stopped with his train of thoughts when he heard someone’s giggle. A very sweet and melodic giggle. He’ll probably sail across the seven seas to hear that again.

“The name’s Yuuri, and uh, thanks for the compliment I guess.” It was Yuuri. Still giggling and looking at Viktor with the same smile he was making a few minutes ago.

“What would you like to have again, Viktor?”

Yuuri served their dishes in a few minutes and the squad devoured their meals. The room was filled with the clunking of cutlery against glass plates and sound of contentment for the flavorsome meal they were having. Viktor wanted to thank Mila for forcing him to come with them, god that was one of the most delectable meal he’s ever had in his twenty-seven years of life. Truly a feast on the mouth and stomach. Then Viktor saw Yuuri wiping the tables, and he can’t calm down. Yuuri was humming. The tune unrecognizable but nonetheless sweet like a lullaby. In that moment, Viktor came to realize two things. One, that he would definitely come here again without question,. And two, that a very huge part of him wanted to know more about this man whose smile warmed his entire being much more effectively than the rising sun in the morning. 

Mila insisted for her to pay their bills since she was the one who dragged them to come here, but Viktor beat her to it. He walked towards the counter and paid for everything they ate, smiling and bathing in the fullness he was currently feeling. 

“The meal was very delicious. We enjoyed it very very much.” 

“I hear that a lot and I can’t imagine myself getting tired of hearing those words over and over again. Thank you very very much, it means a lot!” Yuuri replied and flashed another one of his smile, face wrinkling, and Viktor just died once more. The amount of ‘very’ in that exchange would normally make him cringe but this time, it just didn’t matter.

“You deserve all the praise. We’ll definitely come back!” Viktor exclaimed, already imagining the next time he’ll visit this shop and see Yuuri again. 

“It would be my pleasure to serve you again. Have a nice night!”

Viktor and his team waved their goodbyes to Yuuri, satisfaction engraved on all of their faces. He went back home alone and was greeted by his dog’s cheerfulness (and hunger, probably). Makkachin on his tail, Viktor hurriedly went for the kitchen to feed his lovely dog. As his poodle gobbled on her dinner, Viktor couldn’t help but pet her ear and telling her of everything that happened a few minutes ago. He told her about the mission, of his fight with Reina, of Mila dragging him to this newly opened café, and then he talked about Yuuri.

“He was so beautiful Makka, he was like an angel who fell from the heavens.”

“Woof woof”

"Right? And his smile, and the way he giggled, and his voice, and his—god Makka, I’ll make sure I bring you with me the next time I visit. He was so adorable.”

“Woof woof”

“You like that pupper? I’m sure you do. And I can’t wait to see him again.”

Two days passed and a platinum-haired man is once again standing in front of Yutopia, now with his incredibly bright poodle in tow. Unlike his first visit, the skies are now in clear blue, the sun is at its peak, and the warm air surrounds Viktor like a blanket. He and Makka entered and were surprised to see the shop crowded and noisy, a huge contrast to his last visit when the only people were his team and Yuuri. The café felt very festive. Viktor thought of leaving and going back home, realizing that his plan of chatting with Yuuri would definitely not be possible in this condition. _Maybe I can just come later or tomorrow._ He was about to turn and follow his plan when a reddish-brown haired woman, wearing the same style of uniform as Yuuri, approached him. 

“Hello, sir. We still have an unoccupied table beside the bookshelf, if you would like to have it.” she said with a smile. Viktor didn’t answer immediately, thinking about the best course of action, but then he felt his stomach rumble and knew what his answer would be.

“Sure, I’d like that. Thank you.” Viktor replied as he followed the woman taking him to his table, Makkachin behind him with her tail wagging in earnest. As Viktor sat on his seat, his eyes wandered around the shop, looking for a raven-haired man. The woman took notice and asked him if there was something bothering him.

“No. Absolutely not bothered by anything at all.” he tried to explain. “I was just wondering if Yuuri’s here or not.” after those words came out of his mouth he noticed the woman tensing up for a bit and easing back again in the blink of an eye. She looked wary, eyes looking straight at Viktor, assessing him, and then going back to that smile on her face. She breathed in before answering.

“May I ask first why you’re looking for him? Do you know each other?” Viktor saw her eyes glint in curiosity. He might be lying to say he was also curious on why she was acting quite protective and cautious all of a sudden in the mention of Yuuri’s name. But Viktor’s instincts told him to just answer her truthfully and so he did.

“We don’t know each other personally. It’s just that, two days ago, my friends and I visited this café. It was at night and there were no one else beside me, my friends, and Yuuri at that time. So we kind of just talked for a bit. I think I was kind of hoping to see him again. But I swear, I have no ill intentions or anything!” he explained, giving emphasis to the last sentence. “He was just really sweet and adorable last time, and I kind of wanted to be friends with him, I guess.” Growing a bit embarrassed with his honesty, Viktor ducked his head and stared at Makkachin instead. 

The next thing Viktor knew, the woman standing on his side was now trembling. He moved his eyes and saw chestnut-brown eyes glinting with mirth, hands flying to her mouth. And then she was laughing, amusement oozing from her expression and the way she looked at Viktor as if he was an interesting new breed of whatever. Viktor thought that maybe he should be a bit offended, because a woman he only exchanged a few words with is now laughing at his face; however instead, he joined her. He laughed and giggled in the ridiculousness of what just transpired, but above all, he felt relieved. A few minutes of people looking at them weirdly, she heaved a sigh, and grinned at him.

“I’m sorry if I somewhat scared you. I guess I was just being over protective of our Yuuri. He’s kind of like my brother so yeah, you get that. And to answer your question, Yuuri’s not in here right now, he’s in the night shift so if you want to meet him, you have to visit later.” Viktor tried not to show his disappointment and gave her a nod. He patted Makkachin’s head and smiled. _I guess we’ll just have to come again tomorrow night, Makka._

Viktor ate in silence and thought about his plans for the rest of the day. Aside from his plan to go shopping with Chris later, he came up with nothing. Today was his rest day and on such rare occasions, he would usually stay at home to play with Makka and read a book. It was only noon and his plans with Chris is a few hours away, so he decided after much thinking that he would just go to the park to take a breather. Viktor paid for his meal and was about to leave the place when the reddish brown-haired woman approached him again.

“Hey, I just want to apologize to you again. It was very rude of me to act like that towards you. Forgive me. And I hope you’ll come again soon!”

“No harm done. Will come again for sure. And thanks, I totally understand where you’re coming from.”

“Thank you. I hope you’ll be friends with our Yuuri as well. I’m Yuuko by the way, I own this place with my husband. It was nice meeting you.”

“Name’s Viktor. Nice meeting you too.”

Makkachin was running all around the park, getting petted by almost everyone, wagging her tail in excitement and bliss. Truly adorable. Viktor was sitting on one of the benches, contented just by watching his lovely dog, all forms of stress leaving his body even if it’s just in that moment. He relished in it. Breathing in the moist air around him, temperature neither too hot nor too cold. The rustling of leaves partnered with the noise coming from people all around him, giving him a certain type of peace. A few minutes later and he heard his phone, Viktor can’t help but frown when he saw the caller ID. The chairman of CCG was calling him. Viktor sighed. He knew his relaxing period was over. He was sure that the chairman knew that today was his rest day, so for him to suddenly call him in the middle of it means that there’s an urgent matter that needs to be handled. He answered the call.

“Yakov?”

“Vitya, I need you here in the main office this instant. Lee’s Squad came back a few minutes ago and they brought back incredibly useful information. It’s about Vapor, and we need to act fast. Bring your team.”

“Understood. I’ll contact them right away.”

He was now calling for Makkachin, the poodle ran towards him wagging his tail. Viktor felt bad putting his dog on a leash so quickly, just when she was enjoying herself, and he can’t blame her for growling at him.  
“I’m sorry Makka, daddy has to go to his job now and I need you to behave. I’ll make up to you next time dear, we have to go now.” Viktor tried to soothe the aggravated dog and seems to triumph over that. They drove quietly, Makka making a few whining noise from time to time. When they reached their home, Viktor took off Makka’s leash and deposited her on their living room. He called the rest of his team and relayed to them what Yakov told him a while ago. A few bickering and sounds of disapproval later and they are all on their way to the CCG Main Office. 

Viktor entered the main office, now in his white coat, and proceeded to where the Lee Squad will present their report. When he arrived to the room, he was surprised to see everyone in his squad was already present on such a short notice, he couldn’t help but smile. He sat next to Christophe and nodded towards Seung-gil, signaling for the meeting to start.

“My squad and I have been following a certain ghoul for the last few weeks. The ghoul was identified as an S+ Rated Ghoul, Code: Vapor, Kagune Type: Ukaku and Rinkaku. She’s been on a killing spree for the last four years, targets all identified as CCG Investigators, both Ghoul and Bureau Investigators. No patterns regarding the killings were reported, that’s why we came to the first conclusion that it was just random killing, which is until recently. When our investigations saw a very discreet change on the people she victimized.” Seung-gil explained. He showed a bunch of photos. All of them were investigators, some are still in the field of work while some were retired. 

“For the past four months, five investigators were killed, all of whom with open stomachs. But aside from how they died, there’s been one common factor regarding these five.” Seung-gil stopped and flashed another photo on the screen and everyone realized what his team found out.

“Yes, their common factor was that they were all former subordinates and members of the Leroy Squad. All five of them were already retired, each with different reasons and circumstances. According to the intel I received from a few insiders, Vapor will probably attack tomorrow midnight. If we’re going with this same pattern of ‘retired former Leroy Squad’ it will diminish the possible victim into…” another photo on the screen. A man around the age of thirty-five with unkempt ash-blonde hair and tired black irises. Kadokawa Ryou.

“One.” Yakov’s voice was heard all throughout the room as he entered. Face blank and emotionless. “Nikiforov Squad will guard and keep an eye on the perimeters surrounding Kadokawa’s place. The Lee Squad will provide backup and relay information. Viktor, I want her detained in Cochlea. The plan will commence two hours before midnight. All investigators are tasked to prepare for battle. Understood?” Yakov ordered, full of conviction and power. Truly the highest of the doves. Everyone in the room stood with respect. Salute.

“Yes, sir.”


	2. Poisons on the Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri sat in the living room, although he would never admit it in front of Phichit, he felt the pull of worry and impending trouble after he woke up. He heaved a long sigh and tried to pacify himself. Everything’s going to be fine. He told himself repeatedly. Yuuri needed to move, some kind of distraction. He opened his phone again and sent Yuuko a message, asking her if they needed a hand this afternoon in their café. Yuuri rested his chin on his palms as he waited, lips pursed on a thin line. His phone lit up and saw Yuuko’s reply. 
> 
> ‘It’s the usual crowd during lunch; we’re managing fine, why?’
> 
> ‘I think I need some kind of distraction at the moment.’
> 
> ‘Are you doing okay? Alright, I have an idea. Why don’t you just pick-up the three brats later at school? They’ll come out in about an hour. You can also drop by the grocery store on your way here; we need to stack more ingredients for the pastries.’
> 
> ‘Thanks Yuuko. Just send me the list of things to buy and I’ll go’
> 
> ‘Sure, I’ll see you in a while.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the next chapter!! I can't believe the numbers here, someone buy me a new pair of glasses!! Thanks to everyone who kudosed (??) and bookmarked this crappy story, y'all give me life! Special thanks to @Rose, @Maria_E_2302, and @Kathleen_da_bae for the heartwarming comments! I wish I could hug you guys right now!! Hope you like the new chapter :> As usual, comments, suggestions, and criticisms are very much appreciated (just don't be too hard on me im v weak) I have a few things to say regarding my updates at the end notes so if you're still interested, I hope you'll read it! /wink wink/ Here's 5k words of incorrect grammar and cringey dialogue from yours truly~ I swear the plot will progress soon so just bare with me for now :' (((

_Yuuri was standing alone, in the middle of the place he once called home. He was freezing and his heart was running wild inside his chest, but none of it mattered when voices inside of his head kept on telling him one thing. Weak. Yuuri was weak and all he could hear were screams and agony, all his eyes could see were crimson and flesh, and all he could ever feel was terror. He blinked, and he saw his loving father enveloping his sweet mother in a very tight embrace, never wanting to let go, instincts telling him to protect. It would’ve looked romantic and Yuuri would’ve felt warm if it was on a different occasion. But they were on the floor in the middle of a pool of blood and Yuuri only felt cold all over his body, blood draining and pale. He reached out his hands. Mom. Dad. Yuuri blinked again and now there were bodies lying on his feet, tens, twenties, thirties of them. And as he kept on blinking, the bodies just increased in number, all of them lifeless and bloody. The same as his parents. Yet these bodies were given an incredibly gruesome death. Throats slashed open, canine teeth marks on their ears, skin shredded like paper, eyes gouged out left on the floor, severed head, and disembodied limbs. Yuuri knew that this was a work of a monster. And at the back of his mind, he knew that he was that monster. I did this. I killed them. I’m a monster. Yuuri felt his whole body tense and now he was bawling and screaming and scratching and all he ever wanted was to disappear. And Yuuri saw black,_

“-ri!” 

Yuuri growled, someone was shaking his body.

“Yuuri!” 

And he was awake. Yuuri was sweating profusely, heart pounding, and skin trembling. He wiped his eyes with shaking hands, panting, taking away the remaining sleep in his entire system. And then he looked up to see tan skin, black hair, and dark grey eyes. Worry and sadness etched into his best friend’s face. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, brows furrowing, biting his lip as he asked, cringing to himself because he already knew the answer. But Yuuri still appreciated his concerns. He flashed an obvious lackluster smile and shook his head. His friend left and came back with a glass of cold water in his hand.

“Nightmares again? I thought they stopped already.” he handed him the water, Yuuri downed the whole glass in one go, and felt his body curled into a ball, arms wrapped around his knees. His lips quivered, tried to speak but no sound of any form came. He inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly. He tried again.

“I saw them again Phichit.” were his first words, and Yuuri was sure he was on the verge of tears again. He grasped the sheets of his bed, a silent plea. Phichit sat next to Yuuri, edging closer to him, arms splayed out in a hug. Ever since Yuuri met Phichit five years ago, he’s been nothing but grateful and happy to have someone like him by his side. It was true that Yuuri distanced himself from Phichit during the first few times, but as time passed and seasons change, he felt himself growing more and more comfortable with  
Phichit. Yuuri feared for him. Phichit is a caring and vigorous human being, while Yuuri is a broken and sinful ghoul, and he didn’t deserve someone like Phichit in his life. But Phichit stayed and never left him alone. Five years ago, Yuuri lost his everything. Now, he was starting to pick himself piece by piece, trying to repair the broken parts, yet never forgetting the gravity of his sins. These nightmares served as a reminder that he was still alive, and he was completely fine with it. He just felt bad that his friend has to deal with him like this. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Shh you idiot, why in the world are you apologizing?” Phichit told him as he forked his fingers through his hair, over and over again. 

“Because im being a bur---“

“Try telling me that you’re a being a burden and I’ll smack you in the head. Yuuri, you are never a burden. I’m here because I want to. You’re an idiot for thinking that way; you deserve to be happy Yuuri. And I’ll always remain by your side to remind you that.” Phichit gave a toothy grin and Yuuri felt his body going limp as he relaxed. He sniffed, wiped the remaining tears on his eyes, and expelled the breath he didn’t knew he was holding.

“How did I ever find a friend like you?”

“I don’t know man, maybe in a university, specifically, in front of a huge-ass whiteboard.” Phichit said sarcastically. Yuuri’s eyes crinkled and peals of laughter erupted from within. Right. It was on the day when he went to a university and saw his name on a whiteboard as one of the passers. Phichit was there by his side looking at the same board. Back then, Phichit was still in high school, the only reason he was in there was because of a relative’s favor since the university was close to Phichit’s . That time, if someone would tell Yuuri that the boy standing a few centimeters shorter beside him would eventually become his best friend, he would’ve laughed. Finally regaining the energy he just spent and wasted, Yuuri was standing on his feet, tall erect posture. 

“Thanks bud.”

“No worries. Now, though I would’ve liked to just stay here with you and watch some ridiculous space movies, I still have a class in an hour and my professor would definitely kill me if I don’t show up. Both of us doesn’t like the sound of that so I’ll get going now.” In a matter of seconds, Phichit was able to grab his notebooks scattered on the floor, take his phone from an outlet, throw his supplies on his bag, and drink the remaining drop of his energy drink. Phichit was a hurricane, literally and figuratively. 

“Okay, do well on your class.” Yuuri replied and saw Phichit’s eyes rolled skyward, lips in a humorous snarl.

“Yes, mom. I’ll see you in Yutopia, the usual time. Bye Yuuri!” And Yuuri heard the door of their small apartment slammed shut, footsteps running away hurriedly. Yuuri checked his phone on the bed side table and saw that it was still a few more hours before his shift in Yutopia. He went for their kitchen and made himself a cup of hot coffee, delectable aroma filling the entire room and Yuuri basked in the scent. Yuuri sat in the living room, although he would never admit it in front of Phichit, he felt the pull of worry and impending trouble after he woke up. He heaved a long sigh and tried to pacify himself. _Everything’s going to be fine._ He told himself repeatedly. Yuuri needed to move, some kind of distraction. He opened his phone again and sent Yuuko a message, asking her if they needed a hand this afternoon in their café. Yuuri rested his chin on his palms as he waited, lips pursed on a thin line. His phone lit up and saw Yuuko’s reply. 

‘It’s the usual crowd during lunch; we’re managing fine, why?’

‘I think I need some kind of distraction at the moment.’

‘Are you doing okay? Alright, I have an idea. Why don’t you just pick-up the three brats later at school? They’ll come out in about an hour. You can also drop by the grocery store on your way here; we need to stack more ingredients for the pastries.’

‘Thanks Yuuko. Just send me the list of things to buy and I’ll go’

‘Sure, I’ll see you in a while.’

Axel, Lutz, and Loop Nishigori are bickering in the hallway on their way back home. The triplets are very much alike regarding their appearance; brown eyes and brown hair, and round chubby faces, only distinguishable by their usual hairstyle and color schemes. Axel has pigtails and wears a purple shirt paired with jeans, Lutz has a bun and a light blue jacket and long pants, while Loop has a ponytail and pink tracksuit. The three of them together are very striking, not only on the way they look but also on how they act and talk around other people. They are smart, knowledgeable and skilled at using the internet and various electronics, much to Yuuko’s and Takeshi’s astonishment. The three are currently engaged on a heated discussion regarding their favorite sport, figure skating.

“I swear she was under scored again! She did a flawless Level 4 combination spin right after the triple Salchow but the judges only gave her a +2 GOE! And don’t even get me started on that ridiculous play on her PCS.” Axel said, eyes burning in disapproval, brows knitted.

“And I keep on telling you, it was because her supposed triple axel-double toe combination failed. Her transitions were not even that good and she was called off for a wrong take-off edge” Lutz retorted.

“Okay am I the only one here who taught that the placements on the podium were well deserved? They all did pretty great this season.” Loop finalized, unrelenting stares landed on both of her sisters, daring them to disagree. Axel was about to accept her provocations when Lutz suddenly ran towards their school gate. The other two’s eyes flashed on the same direction, staring with cow eyes and on a flash they sallied forth, a few meters behind Lutz. The triplets are now grinning wide, and all three screamed in chorus.

“Uncle Yuuri!”

Yuuri was on his phone looking at the list of ingredients that Yuuko sent him. He was leaning on the brick gate in front of the school, waiting for the triplets to come out, eyes darting from time to time in case he missed them, which was technically impossible. Then Yuuri heard frantic and loud footsteps, preceded by the cheery voice of three grinning girls leaping towards him. Yuuri felt himself relax, he beamed, arms held open in invite. The triplets did not waste any second and tackled on Yuuri, giggles erupted from the four and all eyes are on their clumsy and loud group. 

“How’s your day pumpkins?”

“Same as always, but why are you here Uncle Yuuri?” Axel asked, titling her head on one side, frowning in confusion. The three lined up in front of Yuuri, all asking the same question. 

“I just wanted to see you, that’s all.” Yuuri slumped his body on the wall, arms crossed, eyes averting, and mouth forming an ingenuous smile. The three only frowned deeper. 

Yuuri knew they were smart and that they would see right through his lie, nonetheless, he thanked them on his mind when they did not attempt to ask him again any further. He thanked them again for understanding his position. It was better that way. He did this as a form of distraction, so he had to take his mind out of other things and focus on his current engagements. Yuuri sat and lowered himself so that he was meeting the triplet’s eyes. He ruffled their hair eyes closed and reveling on the warmth of his hands, pinching their cheeks one after the other, and earning himself a mixture of amused and annoyed snarl. Yuuri stood and held out his hands.

“Come on, we need to hurry! Your mom asked me to fetch some groceries and I definitely don’t want to hear her scolding me for being late on my shift.”

“How about we make a bargain? We’ll help you escape when mom starts spitting fire.” Loop declared and they were all snickering to the thought.

“And in exchange I’ll have to buy you something right? How does ice cream sound?”

“Cookies and Cream”

“Strawberry” 

“Bubblegum”

“Alright, it’s a deal.”

Yuuri arrived with multiple bags of ingredients on his arms, the triplets following him like shadows, each of them with an ice cream cone on hand. It was now late in the afternoon and the café was a lot idler compared to the past few hours of lunch time rush. Yuuko was on the cashier, managing her passbook, and then her eyes laid on their group and smiled. The triplets ran towards their mother, forming a straight line in front of her, with Axel, Luts, and Loop in order. Yuuko reached for her daughters and pecked them on their cheeks. Every time Yuuri saw how they interact, he feels warmth pooling his entire body, he felt a rush of happiness and sadness at the same time, it reminded him of home over and over again. Memories of his childhood that he treasured with his life. He didn’t know he was staring for a long time until he heard Yuuko’s voice, pulling him out of his own reverie.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” Yuuko and the triplets were now staring at him, identical brows knitting in a frown. 

“I’m fine.” He shrugged. “I was just reminded of home, I guess.” Yuuko stared at Yuuri, gim-let eyes and puckered forehead. Yuuri heard Yuuko whispering to the triplets. “Go greet your dad in the kitchen.” The three girls obeyed and went to the kitchen, out of their sights, and Yuuri sat on a table, Yuuko following suit and sitting next to him. He can’t help but look down, hands fiddling on the hem of his shirt, trying hard not to let their eyes meet. Yuuri inhaled a sharp intake of breathe, and Yuuko was silently observing him, lips pursed, waiting for Yuuri to calm himself. He knew Yuuko was worried, especially with the way he acted a few hours ago, and that she was just patiently waiting for him to tell her about it. Yuuri knew he needed to take it out somehow instead of bottling it up inside him, and Yuuko was one of the few people he trusted. A few minutes of tense silence later and Yuuri was talking.

“I dreamed about that incident again, Yuuko. It’s been months since the last time it happened and now I had the same dream again. But compared to how it’s usually is, this time I felt something different. Like something’s about to happen.” Yuuri admitted, and he felt relieved, that some way, he was able to take it out of his chest. Yuuko grabbed his hands in an attempt to soothe him. And Yuuri felt blessed having Yuuko and his family. They, along with Phichit, were the only ones who knew he was a ghoul and still accepted him. 

“I don’t know exactly what happened that time Yuuri, but I want you to know that you’ll always be safe here with us. We’ll protect you.”

“You know what I am Yuuko. We both know that I’m the last person here that needs protection, and you’re already risking your lives just by letting me stay here. If something bad happens to you guys, I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself.” Just the thought of these people he loved, hurting because of his own selfishness, was more than enough for Yuuri to break and lose himself.

“Yuuri, listen to me. You never forced us to do anything, we did everything of our own accord and not even once did we ever regret our actions. You’re different from them Yuuri and you definitely deserve to be happy.”

“You know that’s exactly what Phichit said earlier.” Yuuri recalled from a few hours ago. He also remembered the feel of flesh on his mouth, the taste of blood, and the fullness it brings to his body. Yuuri felt his heart pounding, like he was about to burst. _I’m not really different from my kind Yuuko._ He thought only to himself. 

“We only speak the truth Yuuri. And we only hope the best for you.” Yuuko smiled, her voice full of conviction and finality. Yuuri would’ve argued to her point if not only because of his own intrusive thoughts. He tried not to show his shift on emotions, didn’t want to drag them any further to his mess. After all, they were already doing enough for him. So Yuuri did what’s best at the moment and flashed a very convincing smile. Then Yuuri saw the sudden glint of humor on Yuuko’s eyes, her lips pursed, and Yuuri tilted his head on one side.

“Oh right I almost forget to mention, someone came here a while ago, looking for you.” Yuuko said, the sound of malicious teasing. Yuuri’s eyes widened, brow’s furrowing inwards.

“What?” Yuuri said, loud enough to have the eyes inside of the café land on him. He cringed and tried to appear smaller than he usually is. Yuuko snickered and Yuuri couldn’t help but form a scowl. “Who is it? How do they know me?” He really didn’t know anyone else here in Tokyo so it’s very surprising for him to hear that someone was looking for him. The person in question didn’t seem like a threat, if he was going to base with how Yuuko was acting, nonetheless, he still felt weird with the thought. 

“He said he’s Viktor. Ring any bell?” She asked and arched a sly brow, smirk playing on her lips. Yuuri remembered the night before, when a small group of five came and ate on their café. Yuuri felt a blush creeping out of his face, bug-eyed, and mouth open. Before Yuuri could catch himself, Yuuko was already smiling mischievously, as if she just saw something fascinating. He stood straighter and cleared his throat, a poor attempt of saving himself from further embarrassment. Yuuri glowered.

“Yes, he came here one night with his friends; we kind of just talked for a while and then they left.” Yuuko eyed him carefully, like she was trying to catch him slip on something, lips pursed in silence.

“Hmm. Just talked huh?”

“Seriously Yuuko, just spare me this time, god.”

“I don’t think so Yuuri. He told me quite a lot of interesting things.”

“Like what?”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me why you reacted like that when I mentioned his name. Equal trades Yuuri.”

“Like mother, like daughters.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment dear. Now, I need answers.” Yuuko was already wearing a triumphant smile, she knew Yuuri can’t win against her, and she basked in the glory of it. Yuuri’s absolutely going to regret this but a huge part of him was also curious about what Viktor told Yuuko. 

“Okay fine.” Yuuri sighed, shoulders in a slump, and hands up in defeat. He thought about Viktor’s words that night. “I was on their table and asking them their orders when Viktor kind of voiced out was he was thinking and told everyone in the table that I was uhh ….” He paused. He looked at Yuuko and saw her staring at him expectantly. Yuuri had to look away, red-faced. “Beautiful.” Yuuko squealed. 

“Looks like someone’s crushing on our Yuuri! I’m gonna have to tell Phichit later!”

“Jesus, Yuuko stop. You sound like a freaking middle schooler. And no, you’re not telling Phichit or anyone else for that matter.” 

“Fine. I won’t tell a soul to anyone, but you know you can never hide this from Phichit for a long time.” 

Yuuri was suddenly reminded of what transpired two years ago. He was supposed to surprise Phichit on his birthday. Phichit was still at school and Yuuri was hanging some kind of decorations around their apartment, he was also baking a personalized cake at that time. Then Phichit suddenly messaged him, asking Yuuri if he was done with the preparations already because his classes ended early and was already on his way home. Yuuri was extra careful in planning the surprise birthday celebration, but everything was all for naught because Phichit was already aware of his plans. Yuuri sighed. Even if Yuuko doesn’t tell Phichit about this, he knew his best friend will realize it soon enough. The only thing he can do was to prepare himself from another round of extreme teasing before it happens. 

“I know that much Yuuko. I did my part; you have to keep yours now. What exactly did he tell you?” Yuuko cleared her throat, hands hovering on her chest dramatically. Yuuri had to roll his eyes.

“I quote, _‘He was just really sweet and adorable last time, and I kind of wanted to be friends with him, I guess.’_ That’s exactly what he told me earlier and you should’ve seen him go flustered and--- gosh Yuuri, you look exactly like the tomatoes Takeshi uses for the salsa and I’m trying really hard not to lose my wits because you look like a huge mess right now.” And she was right. Yuuri did look like a huge mess at the moment. How can Viktor say all that, when they’ve literally only met once and only exchanged a few couple of sentences. Yuuko and Yuuri were too absorbed in their conversation that they didn’t realize the presence of a cheerful twenty-one year old undergraduate edging closer towards their table. 

“What is this gossip I’m hearing? Who wants to be friends with who?” Both heads simultaneously shot up towards the owner of the voice, arms crossed and lips pulled up on one side. Yuuri’s mouth hanged open. Of all people to overhear this embarrassing exchange, it really had to be Phichit. _What a wonderful day it is._ He looked at Yuuko, eyes asking her for backup, but Yuuko just shrugged. 

“Why don’t you ask Yuuri?” Yuuko suggested, mirth and amusement playing on her face. Yuuri hissed. _Thanks, comrade._ Phichit looked at him eagerly, seeking for answers. He hunched his back and sighed in exasperation. _Well, Phichit will learn about this soon enough so better just tell him outright now._

“Just tell him, Yuuko.”

“But you made me promise not to tell a soul.”

“I don’t have enough energy to go through this again for the second time, so just tell him. I’ll change in the lockers while you do that, my shift’s about to start.” And Yuuri left his two best friend’s together. The last thing he saw was Yuuko whispering to Phichit, both pair of eyes gleaming in excitement. He loved them with all his heart but sometimes they can be too much for him. At night, when the last of their customers left the café and only Phichit and Yuuri were left inside, Phichit seized his chance and pulled Yuuri to one corner. And thus, relentless teasing bombarded Yuuri until midnight. 

“You’ll have to introduce us next time, Yuuri! I have to see this Viktor guy with my own two eyes.” Phichit declared. “If he’s going to make advances on you, he has to get through me first.”

“You’re exaggerating Phichit, the guy only wants to be friends. You and Yuuko are just making a huge deal out of this.”

“Hmm we’ll see about that.”

It’s been four days since Viktor last came to their café, looking for Yuuri. Yuuri won’t admit it to anyone aside himself, but he was actually looking forward to meeting Viktor again. For the past three nights, he’s been expecting to see platinum hairs coming in through their doors but to no avail. And then the fourth night came. Phichit was wiping the recently occupied table when the door chimed, an indication that a new customer arrived. Yuuri was on the counter, pen and notebook in hand, thinking of possible special menu for the next season. He heard footsteps entering the café but did not look up to see who it was, too busy with what he was doing. Phichit greeted their customer and gasped when he realized who it was, descriptions given by Yuuko proving to be very useful. Yuuri caught the sound of his gasp and looked up to see Viktor, smiling on the sight of him as he cruised into the café. Halting in front of Yuuri, eyes bright and cheeks raised. Viktor was wearing a beige trench coat over his black t-shirt and denim pants.

“Good evening Yuuri.” Viktor greeted. Yuuri found himself flashing his own particular smile and glimpsed Phichit eying them with mirth. He tried not to let it bother him. 

“Good evening to you too, Viktor. What would you like to get?”

“I’ll have an Eggs Napoleon and a cup of hot chocolate please. Dine in.”

“I’ll prepare it immediately. You may take the seat on the side. I’ll be right back.” And Yuuri vanished to the kitchen. Viktor complied and sat on the table on the side of the counter and looked outside, hand on his chin. Darkness enveloped the silent street of the 16th Ward, bright yellow street lamps fully glowing, a guide to the vehicles gliding in a flash along the wet asphalt.

“It’s a very sullen night isn’t it?” Viktor moved his head and met dark gray eyes staring at his own light blue-green ones. He flashed a curtsy smile and nodded. When Viktor entered the café, he’s been surprised to see the tan skinned boy together with Yuuri, since the first time he came here, Yuuri was managing the shop alone.

“I’m Phichit, Yuuri’s best friend and roommate. Yuuko told us about your visit a few days ago.” 

“Oh is that so? I’m Viktor, nice meeting you Phichit.” Viktor held his hands for a handshake and Phichit took it eagerly.

“I’ve been wanting to meet you! I’m glad you finally showed up.” Phichit confessed, and Viktor huffed in amusement for the man’s honesty.

“I was supposed to visit the night after I met Yuuko, but something went wrong with work. I had a bit of free time now so I decided to visit. Are you a regular employee here? I didn’t saw you here the first time I came.”

“I was on a college trip that night so Yuuri was left here on his own, but yes, I am a regular employee here so you’ll most likely see me if you eat here again.” 

Viktor and Phichit chatted and talked about different stuffs, mostly of course, about Yuuri. Phichit was very happy to answer most of Victor’s queries, ranging from how Phichit and Yuuri met, his favorite food, when they started working here, and the like. Viktor did not ask anything that was too personal and intrusive and Phichit liked how thoughtful he was. He noticed how Viktor tilts his head on one side with interest as they talked, and realized that Viktor was really sincere when he said that he wanted to get to know Yuuri. 

When Yuuri arrived to serve Viktor his meal, he sat together with the two and joined their chat as Viktor scarfed down his food, sounds of delight coming out of his lips. Yuuri smiled and felt warm. At first, he was a bit tense when he sat with the two, Yuuri was friendly but he was also every bit of a shy introvert, and then he was caught off guard on how quickly he became comfortable with Viktor’s company. He supposed it was also thanks to Phichit, supporting him and helping him open up, that he was able to talk and join them. The three laughed and chattered endlessly while Viktor ate and Yuuri and Phichit sip on warm tea that Phichit brewed a while ago. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, and time came when Viktor had to leave. Yuuri couldn’t believe how much time passed already.

“It was so nice chatting with the two of you. I had a really fun time! I’ll make sure to come back again soon. I’ll bring my dog next time.” 

“We had fun too Viktor. I’ll be looking forward on meeting you from now on. And yes, please bring your dog, I’d love to meet them.” Yuuri was already excited with the thought of meeting Viktor again with his dog. He couldn’t help but smile. Phichit and Yuuri went outside and waved their goodbyes as Viktor walked on the other side of the street where his platinum car was parked, the same color as his hair, and Viktor waved back. 

“Take care!” 

The two best friends saw the shadow of his car driving away on the still and cold night. They both went inside; Phichit cleaned the table and washed the dishes, while Yuuri arranged the trash and took it at the back of the café, to be disposed of the next day. He was cleaning his hands on the side faucet when he felt someone’s presence in the dark, silently observing his actions and Yuuri was fast on his guards. He taught about the date and knew that it was not yet time for Minako to bring him his monthly ratio.  
Kakugan forming on his eyes as he inhaled a sharp breath, muscles on his face tightened and fists brandished. It was dark but Yuuri caught sight of another pair of kakugan under a black hooded coat, Yuuri went still and he realized who the figure was. He eased and a few seconds later, his eyes were back to brown, and saw the other’s eyes changing also. The person in question stood in front of Yuuri, slowly took off the hood and revealed her face. Brown eyes and short brown hair that is partially bleached, two cartilage rings and three studs in each of her ears. She smiled and stared at Yuuri. _It’s been years since we last met, why is she suddenly appearing in front of me now?_

“Mari?”

“How’s my sweet little brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, mutuals, and co-fandoms, I'm incredibly sorry to say that updates might only be twice a month starting the month of June. The reason being.... *drum rolls* bc school in my country will start on that month! Starting mondayI'll have a class from 7am until 4pm, so yeah I give you all my gomens and sumimasens for the future slow updates, this is my schedule's fault, I don't make the rules. I'll definitely try to update as much as possible for you guys, so I hope the love will keep on coming bc I love all of y'all as well! Oh well, peace out! See you next update! /hides on the deepest corner of the world/ follow me on tumblr if you want!, my ask and inbox is open 24/7!!  
> 


	3. Burst into Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what exactly are we looking for again?” Viktor asked after taking the last bite of his raspberry crown..
> 
> “Presents for Masumi, dear.”
> 
> “Do you have anything particular in mind?”
> 
> “I was thinking of buying him a ring.” 
> 
> “A ring? For your husband of two years? Really?” 
> 
> “Well, do you have any better ideas?” Viktor thought about it and came out nothing. He didn’t really know what Christophe’s husband likes. He and Chris maybe best friends but he wasn’t really close with the other man. “This would’ve been a lot easier if Mila’s with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /arrives with a small pocket knife in between my fingers  
> Is this enough??!!!  
> Okay but srsly I am so freaking sorry for this extremely late update. I should've posted this two weeks ago but I just never had the time to finish this chapter. I barely have a few minutes to do this since school recently started and I am already on the verge of a breakdown. Okay enough excuses, I hope people would still read this piece of trash because I really have a lot of plans for this story so I hope you'll tune in!!

_4 days ago_

“Nikiforov Squad will enter Kobayashi’s building through the back doors, we already informed the landlady of our plans and most of the occupants have been brought to a safer place. We’ve confirmed Kobayashi’s status, Popovich Squad is on their way to retrieve him. The Chairman said to put him on the 2nd Ward’s Branch Office until we’re clear. My squad will provide support and assistance as per orders, we’ll be on standby and on the lookout in case things went out of your control.” Seung-gil stated, brows bumped together in a constant scowl. Viktor eyed the documents they were given the moment the briefing started. He engraved into his mind the appearance of the prey he was about to capture. White mask painted with black all over the area of the eye, an arrow piercing on the left side, and curled lips stitched with icy contempt. A black hooded coat framing their entire body. This ghoul reminded Viktor of the witches he would usually encounter on fictional young-adult books.

“The mission will start in a few hours, until then, all investigators are entitled to do whatever they want, as long as it wouldn’t affect the proceedings. Any questions?” Seung-gil asked, eyebrows raised as if daring anyone to go against him at that moment. When no one raised any particular questions, the meeting was adjourned. To nobody’s surprise Viktor was the first person to vacate the seat and leave the meeting. His squad took that as a sign to leave as well, and went on their separate ways.

Viktor, unbeknownst to himself, was taking incredibly long strides as he paced around the main office, grabbing his car key on one of his pockets as he turned and reached the parking lot. Evidently on a rush to go _somewhere_ , that’s definitely not a cafe, to visit a certain _someone_ , that is most definitely not a black haired cutie that he met two nights before. He was about to reach for his car’s door when a two-toned blonde stopped him. Viktor whirled his head and was met by a cheeky eye-smile from the said blonde.

“Where do you think you’re going, Special Class Nikiforov?” Christophe asked, hand placed on his hips and head tilted to one side. His eyes looking at Viktor expectantly. Only then did Viktor realize that he forgot about their prior plans that evening. Viktor smiled sheepishly and Chris couldn’t help but sigh. 

“I was about to get inside the car to wait for you, Chris.” Viktor tried but they both knew it was futile. 

“Your lies stink, Viktor. Now, are we going to proceed with our plans or are we going to proceed with our plans?” Chris winked.

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” 

“None at the moment, monsieur. Now let’s get this baby moving or else we’re bound to be in Yakov’s _detention_.” Viktor felt dread at the mention of Yakov’s infamous detention. He suddenly remembered a few months ago when his squad was called on his office and received four hours of non-stop lectures and nagging from the highest person in the CCG. It was hell basically. Viktor met Christophe’s eyes and nodded in approval. Resigning himself to the thought of visiting Yuuri that night, they drove towards one of the biggest malls in Tokyo.

The two friends left their white coats inside Viktor’s car because according to Chris it looks ‘tacky’ and Viktor just had to roll his eyes but followed him anyway. They walked around the busy and sufficiently crowded mall whilst indulging on various treats they bought along their way.

“So what exactly are we looking for again?” Viktor asked after taking the last bite of his raspberry crown..

“Presents for Masumi, dear.”

“Do you have anything particular in mind?”

“I was thinking of buying him a ring.” 

“A ring? For your husband of two years? Really?” 

“Well, do you have any better ideas?” Viktor thought about it and came out nothing. He didn’t really know what Christophe’s husband likes. He and Chris maybe best friends but he wasn’t really close with the other man. “This would’ve been a lot easier if Mila’s with us.” 

“I actually asked her awhile ago, but she said she has other plans for tonight.” Chris heaved a sigh. 

“She’s going on another date, isn’t she?” Viktor asked, knowing full well that he shouldn’t have bothered asking. Chris hummed and they both went into silence as they roamed their eyes. A few minutes of bickering and brainstorming later and they decided to settle on a wrist watch. The two parted ways after they left the mall, both of them bound to go home and prepare for their mission in a few hours. Viktor was welcomed by an annoyed poodle, he prepared their dinner and went on a short nap with Makkachin cuddled on his chest. 

“You’re late, you old hag.” Yuri growled, brows bumped together in a scowl as he stared at the nearing figure of an auburn-haired lady. “I know. I’m sorry kitten, I met my date for dinner but we had to cancel a few reservations with her since I won’t be available for the rest of the night, and it took quite a lot of time to contact them.” Mila apologized sheepishly.

It’s quarter to midnight and Viktor’s squad is already on their designated positions, armed with their quinques and ready to fight. Not a sense of their usual bright and joyful aura, instead, they emitted a frightening air of monstrous power and blood thirst. They were feared and praised as the best team of the CCG, after all. All of their senses are on high alert, waiting for any signs of Vapor. But ever since they started this operation, Viktor’s felt something different, as if something’s about to go wrong this time. He trusted his instincts and told his squad about his feeling of uneasiness, never letting their guards down for possible miscalculations. 

As they were about to enter Kobayashi’s apartment, that’s when things started to go on a different turn. Otabek was about to turn the door handle when Viktor heard ticking all around that floor. “It’s a bomb!” Then the whole apartment was on fire, glass shards all over the street, pieces of concrete on the ground, black smoke billowing in the skies, and the sound of footsteps and voices echoing at the dead of the night. Viktor’s team was fast and they were able to move without much grave repercussions. It was a good thing that the half-kilometer surrounding the apartment was void of any people, as all of them have been evacuated under Yakov’s orders. They were on the roof of the next building and all pairs of eyes narrowed as they looked for any signs of the perpetrator. Viktor couldn’t help but clinch his jaw on the sight before him.

“Nikiforov, any sightings of Vapor?” Seung-gil’s voice rang through the in-ear device. Viktor can barely hear the panicked and numerous orders being laid out to the different squads. It’s been minutes since the bomb exploded and the fire department’s starting to manage the fire already, yet there are still no signs of Vapor or anyone else for that matter. Viktor thought about various possibilities and everything ends up on the likelihood that everything is a huge set-up trap. 

“No signs of Vapor or any ghouls. They were a few steps ahead of us, Special Class Investigator Lee. Contact Popovich immediately.” Viktor replied. “Mila and Chris, go southeast, Yuri and Otabek, take the northwest side. Go and report to me of anything unusual, no matter how odd it is. Move!” he barked out and all four heads nodded in response, and then they were gone. Viktor waited for a few minutes until the apartment was cleared of fire and only traces of embers and cinders last. He entered what was left of the building and eyed every corner, his face blank of any emotion. “Nikiforov?” Seung-gil called. Viktor stopped on his tracks. “How’s Kobayashi?” His lips pursed and his frame stiffed, waiting for the answer. He heard Seung-gil hiss through the ear piece and he felt his blood running cold. Seung-gil took a breath and answered.

“Kobayashi Ryou’s body was found dead on a street a few kilometers away from the 2nd Ward. First Class Investigator Georgi Popovich and two of his men are severely injured while two other were also found dead near Kobayashi’s. An ambulance is already on their way as we speak. I’ll take my men and see things for myself. I’m leaving you and your squad here.” Seung-gil said and Viktor heard the sound of a helicopter flying towards the 2nd Ward. They reached the sunrise before everything was cleared and the people living within the perimeters were called back. Viktor and his squad ceased their investigations with empty hands and slumped shoulders. They went back to the Main Office for their report, looks like they’re not going to sleep for a while. 

“Please stop assuming that there’s a traitor within the CCG just because things didn’t go as planned.” Mila scowled, as she gritted her teeth. “Nothing but disorder will come out of suspecting your own colleagues, so drop it.” All squads involved with the plan are sitting on the same room they had their meeting a while ago. Everyone’s been voicing their thoughts and opinions for the past hour without much result. The room is tense with silence after Mila spoke, eyes narrowing while some are downcast. Viktor’s been silent the whole hour, only speaking when he was asked to report about their investigations. 

“Then how else would you explain how the perpetrators knew exactly what we were planning? The bombs inside the apartment were placed before we arrived and the car that was supposed to take Kobayashi Ryou was attacked when the only people who knew about where we’ll be taking him are the ones inside this room.” Seung-gil retorted, hands smacking the wooden table, causing everyone to flinch. Mila was about to retort once again when Yakov, who’s been still the entire time, decided to intervene. 

“Enough.” All pair of eyes trailed to the Chairman’s direction, multiple unrelenting stare with their breath held, and no signs of any movement. Yakov slammed his eyes shut and managed a deadpan expression. “Both side’s points will be taken into consideration, but for now, the CCG will fortify their security and further assess the situation at hand. I order all investigators to focus on their respective missions for the moment until further notice. Nikiforov Squad and Lee Squad shall continue to be on the lookout regarding Vapor’s capture. I will expect your reports this evening, until then try not to argue among yourselves.” He said as he glanced at the two teams on his side. “I’ll now take my leave; I’ll be waiting for your reports in my office. Nikiforov, follow me.” He ordered, his footsteps rang eerily as he left the room. Viktor glanced at his subordinates and followed Yakov in his office.

Viktor closed the doors of Yakov’s office located in the highest floor of the Main Office. Yakov sat on his seat, hands clasped together in front of his face, eyes closed in contemplation as Viktor stood a few meters from Yakov’s table. “What do you deduce from this, Special Class Nikiforov? You’ve been unexpectedly quiet regarding this case.” Yakov started. Viktor did not speak for a few seconds, mind still processing the proceedings a few hours ago. “I believe that Special Class Investigator Lee’s notion of a traitor is the most plausible conclusion as of the moment. But just like what Associate Special Class Babicheva stated, doubting the investigators would only bring chaos within the organization. That’s the reason why we should be focusing on finding clues and evidences of Vapor’s whereabouts instead of trying to find out if there really is a traitor within the ranks.” Viktor gave a lackluster smile as Yakov gave a nod. “You may now go.” Yakov ordered, Viktor did not waste any second and left. He dragged his feet towards his own office and contacted his squad. Viktor heaved a sigh in exasperation, eyes gazing on the busy street outside. His mind wondered and suddenly found itself to the thought of a raven-haired man with a very sweet smile. _Looks like I won’t be seeing you for a few days_.

Viktor and his squad resumed their investigation without much conclusive result. After a few days of constant examination of various places that may provide evidence, there’s still no report regarding Vapor’s whereabouts. The same thing seems to be the case for the Lee Squad and the teams are both going impatient with their nonexistent findings. It was only a few days earlier when they almost had their hands on the ghoul and it baffles them to not see even the slightest bit Vapor’s shadow now. No traces left on their wake. Seung-gil’s been increasingly frustrated as days passed without anything happening. On the fourth day of their investigation, Viktor excused himself early, earning a few confused looks from his subordinates but none of them tried to interfere with his plans. Neither the usual grumpy Yuri Plisetsky nor the loud Mila Babicheva. He left the office and went home to take a shower and change his clothes; he tried to look natural but still very presentable as he drove his car to a certain café. 

Viktor finally met Yuuri for the second time. He felt his stress for the past few days slipping out of him on the sight of the adorable raven-haired welcoming him with a warm smile. He thanked the heavens for letting him see Yuuri again; meeting the bubbly and friendly Phichit was also a huge bonus. The three talked and ate together and Viktor found it fascinating how easily they clicked. He just knew they would be very good friends, although Yuuri’s flushed cheeks every now and then is making Viktor feel a different type of joy. But that matter won’t be put into light soon, for now, he was happy getting to know the different sides of Yuuri Katsuki. When it was getting late, Viktor decided to leave and retire for the night, he still has to feed his poodle after all. He promised Yuuri he will visit again soon and Viktor will make sure to keep it. As Viktor stepped into his car and waved his two new friends goodbye, he saw the passing of a shadow, and drove towards the place he calls home.

The next day, Viktor arrived in his office with a bright contented smile, much to his squad’s bewilderment. The day started with their continuous efforts in finding any trace left by Vapor, and ended without any good findings. The group left their office early, disappointed but not very surprised with how things are going. 

“It’s been five fucking days and we still have nothing in our hands. I can’t believe this.” Yuri complained as he sipped his drink, frustration crinkled his face. Otabek sat in front of Yuri and fiddled with his pen, compiled files of different cases on hand. He sighed and stared at Yuri’s direction, earning him a questioning glare from the blonde. 

“Spill, Beka. What’s on your mind?” The two gaped at each other for a few seconds, silence filling their presence. Otabek slumped on his seat and broke the deafening quiet.

“I feel like we’re missing an incredibly important point here.” He confessed. Yuri searched his partner’s eyes; he gulped when he saw the earnest gleam playing on his brown irises. Yuri would never admit it to himself or to anyone else for that matter, but he felt his heart skip a beat on the sight. He slightly shook his head to clear any unnecessary thought and pondered over what Otabek told him. 

“On what basis am I supposed to take this, Beka?” 

“It’s just my instincts, Yura.” Otabek declared, not breaking eye contact on the blonde. Aside from their silver-haired captain, their squad also trusted Otabek’s instincts on certain matters. He proved that his skills and intuition to be a very valuable asset to the organization, and people respected his decisions and thoughts. Yuri nodded his acceptance, admiration filling his entire being to Otabek’s showcase of confidence.

“We’ll find those ghouls, Beka. And we’re going to make the world a better place.” Yuri declared, his resolve flaring. The black-haired investigator could not help but smile; he grabbed Yuri’s pale hands and pulled it slightly toward him. He leaned and placed a quick kiss on Yuri’s cheeks, catching the blonde in surprise. Otabek found himself chuckling on the sight of a tomato-faced Yuri Plisetsky. 

“God, Beka. Are you trying to kill me?” Yuri groaned while rolling his eyes on the side, trying to mask the smile tugging on his lips. Otabek clasped Yuri’s hands with his, smile dangling on his lips. _I’ll do anything to protect your smile, Yura._

Viktor entered the cozy and warm space of Yutopia, his adorable poodle in tow, just as he promised the other night. “Welcome back, Viktor.” Yuuri said as he trudged towards Viktor. Makkachin barked on the sight of the approaching raven-haired, tail wagging in excitement. “It’s nice to be back, Yuuri. Where’s Phichit?” Viktor asked as his eyes wandered for a while, and now he was completely staring on Yuuri’s glowing face and slightly shorter figure standing in front of him. Viktor’s lips formed a smile as well, matching Yuuri’s bright ones. “He’s preparing something in the kitchen. Have a seat, Viktor.” Yuuri answered, pointing on the same seat they used last night. Viktor relaxed on his seat, with Makkachin on his side. His eyes followed Yuuri’s movements as he moved around the café. There’s a small crowd of customers inside the café this time, the chatter of different people and the clanking of silverwares echoed in the small room. Compared to his first two quiet night visits, this focused and hard-working Yuuri is an incredibly pleasing sight on the eyes.

An hour passed and the café is once again empty, aside from Viktor with his empty plate and half-empty latte and Makkachin sprawled contentedly on the wooden floor. Viktor was scrolling through the news when he heard a soft sigh escape from Yuuri’s mouth as he offered his thanks to the couple who just left. Yuuri collapsed on the empty chair beside Viktor and ruffled Makkachin’s curly fur. Viktor watched Yuuri play with his beloved poodle, and chuckling when he saw Makka’s relaxed expression. 

“The food was amazing, Yuuri. I hope I’m not intruding your rest period tonight.” Viktor started. Yuuri’s head moved quickly and his eyes locked on Viktor’s blue-green ones. 

“Don’t say that, Viktor. Your presence here is more than welcome and—“ Yuuri halted and removed his eyes on Viktor, pinkish hue slightly forming on his cheeks. “I-I’ve only known you for a week but I really like your company.” Yuuri continued as he stared on the silver-beige poodle. Viktor felt his mouth gaping on Yuuri’s honesty, his heart leapt with joy in Yuuri’s confession. He was about to answer when Phichit suddenly crashed on the seat next to Yuuri with a grin.

“I didn’t know my bestfriend could be this sappy.” Phichit teased, mischief playing on his dark grey eyes rolling skyward. “Phichit!!” Yuuri exclaimed, much to his embarrassment and amusement on Phichit’s and Viktor’s side. Viktor couldn’t help himself and chuckled. “I love your company too, Yuuri.” Viktor confessed and was rewarded when Yuuri smiled warmly at his direction, cheeks still slightly flushed. 

“Only Yuuri? What about me?” Phichit pouted in humor as he reached for Makkachin’s curly fur. The three of them burst out laughing, surprising the tiny poodle with the sudden noise. Viktor rested his chin on his hands and tilted his head to the side, acting his part.

“I’ll think about it.”

“You wound me, Viktor.”

The three enjoyed another hour of laughing and chatting and sharing various stories regarding their lives, with Makkachin eagerly barking from time to time. 

“I was really surprised when I saw you entering with your poodle a while ago.” Yuuri confessed after listening to Phichit’s antics in his university. Viktor’s brows knitted in a frown. He was good in reading other people’s emotions but he never saw a hint of Yuuri’s shock, but nonetheless he was curious on the reason behind his surprise. 

“Why? Did you forget that I’ll be bringing her with me?”

“No, it’s not because of that.” Yuuri trailed. “She just looks exactly like my dog, although Vicchan was a lot smaller compared to Makka.” He explained, a solemn smile playing on his lips as his eyes followed Makkachin pacing around the café. “I’m sure they would have been great friends if Vicchan was still alive.” 

“You must miss your dog, Yuuri.” Viktor said. He suddenly contemplated on the thought of losing Makkachin, and he knew he would definitely break apart when that happens. He stopped himself from further exploring that idea and sipped the remaining ounce of his latte. Viktor’s eyes trailed on Yuuri’s face. “Can you tell me about your family, Yuuri?” _Was that too personal?_ When Viktor glimpsed at Yuuri widening his eyes and his usual smile leaving his lips, he instantly regretted asking. “I’m sorry, that was too personal! You don’t have to answer, really!” Viktor exclaimed, mentally kicking his own ass. 

Viktor’s flustered expression had Phichit reaching for Yuuri’s hands. It was shaking and Phichit thanked his protective instincts for knowing immediately what his best friend needed. Phichit felt Yuuri’s grip tightening on his hands. He heard Yuuri heaving a long sigh. “Yuuri?” Phichit asked, worry clouding his usual bubbly voice. Yuuri stared in his best friend’s direction, trying to convey that he was alright with a lackluster smile. He then directed his attention on the silver-haired man, still with a horrified and worried expression. Yuuri felt an immense guilt for acting that way and causing his friends to worry. “I’m sorry…” Yuuri whispered as he slightly bowed his head. If it wasn’t for the quiet atmosphere in the café, they wouldn’t have been able to hear him. Viktor’s eyes widened when those words escaped Yuuri’s mouth.

“Why are you apologizing, Yuuri? I should be the one begging you for forgiveness for trying to indulge on such personal topics. I am truly sorry.” Viktor exclaimed, hands fiddling with his empty cup and avoiding eye contact. “No, Viktor. I shouldn’t have acted like that; I knew you only mean well when you asked. I… my family---“ Yuuri hesitated. “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to, Yuuri.” Viktor looked at Phichit, blue-eyes pleading for help. Phichit nodded when he caught Viktor’s eyes and moved closer to Yuuri’s side, whispering ministrations to the bespectacled man. Viktor watched and remained silent for a while, until he saw Yuuri’s tense body start to loosen and try to regain his composure. A few seconds later and Viktor found himself staring in Yuuri’s solemn and reminiscent expression, eyes closed and lips set on a grim line. Yuuri opened his eyes; he breathed in a huge chunk of air and released it before speaking.

“My family and I lived on a small town in Kyushu, we we’re managing a hot spring business. I have an older sister and a poodle that looks exactly like Makkachin.” Yuuri started, his eyes once again following the canine’s movements around his working space. “My parents and Vicchan died five years ago. And as for my sister, I don’t really know what she’s up to.” Yuuri held his arms open as the poodle strolled towards him, reaching for his curly fur as a means to distract himself from being too emotional. “Yuuko was my childhood friend, but we were separated when Yuuko’s family decided to move here in Tokyo. It’s been four years since we were reunited. At that time, I felt lost and unwelcome. It was a year after I lost my family; I was wandering around Tokyo, looking for a place to live in, when Yuuko recognized me and introduced me to Takeshi and her children. It was also around that time when they decided to build a café and hired me.” Yuuri stated, his eyes wondered on the silver-haired man and tried to form his usual smile. Viktor nodded and arched his own smile. 

Afterwards, the three dropped the talk about their families and continued with other topics, the tension between them slowly disappearing as they casually talked about various ridiculous experiences. Viktor was glad that they were now back to the usual and things did not turn out for the worst. He still felt guilty for causing Yuuri to be uncomfortable and he was sure that he’ll do everything to fix their friendship that only bloomed recently. Viktor made a plan to go out with his new friends this weekend, and maybe ask the rest of his squad too. He was pretty sure that Yuuri and Phichit would get along with the members of his squad. He was contemplating with his upcoming plans when he felt someone tugging his sleeves. Viktor turned and met Yuuri’s brown eyes. 

“Are you okay? You seem troubled.” Yuuri asked sincerely, eyes narrowing with worry. 

“I’m fine, Yuuri. I was just thinking.” Viktor wondered, earning him a confused and slightly curious Yuuri. “Are you free this weekend? And Phichit too?” 

“I don’t really have plans this weekend, and I’m pretty sure Phichit’s free as well. But why are you asking?” Yuuri tilted his head on one side, brows drawn in curiosity.   
“May I invite the two of you to watch a movie this weekend? I’ll be bringing my friends and thought that it would be nice for you to meet them also. I’m sure you’ll get along just fine.” Viktor explained, mouth curling in a smile with the thought of his squad bonding with his new friends. Viktor glimpsed at Yuuri’s face instantaneously brightening when he finished his statement. His expression dictates nothing but anticipation as he nodded vigorously. Yuuri looked towards the other side of the cafe with hopeful eyes where his best friend is currently dusting the bookshelves. Phichit gave his wordless approval with a wink. Viktor grinned. He will definitely make sure that all of them will have a great time.

“We’d love to. Thank you, Viktor. We’ll see you in a few days!”

Viktor entered the minimal space of his car, his poodle resting on the seat beside him. Just as he started the engines, his phone buzzed signaling a call from a certain elder. 

Viktor stared at the minimal piece of technology and heaved a sigh before answering.

“It’s late Yakov, what’s the matter?” He said as he steered the wheels on the asphalt road. Viktor heard the man on the other side of the call scoff in his remark. 

“Good evening to you too, Viktor.”

“Get straight to the point, Mr. Chairman.” Viktor huffed, trying his best to control his annoyance with the sudden interruption on his supposed peaceful night. “Yakov?”

“Contact Associate Special Class Altin and Special Class Lee this instant. I’m expecting you in my office at dawn. No one should be aware of this meeting besides the four of us, is that clear?” Yakov ordered on the line. Viktor could feel the urgency and importance in Yakov’s tone and decided to act accordingly.

“Crystal. I’m assuming that this is regarding Vapor’s case?”

“Indeed, it is. I believe we may have found that certain ghoul once again. This time, I wanted to take more precautions, and as such, I am limiting the holder of this information into five trustworthy investigators. We will discuss the plans and possible course of events in a few hours, but for the mean time, rest.”

Yakov hanged up and Viktor’s car was filled with a comfortable silence. When they reached their home, he threw himself in the comfort of his bed and let his mind drift away from consciousness. _It’s going to be another long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update longer chapters TT^TT Thanks to everyone who are still reading this. Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated!! Have a nice day!! follow me on tumblr if you want!, my ask and inbox is open 24/7!!  
> 


	4. Scream in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s fine, Viktor. I just hope you won’t push yourself too much with work.” 
> 
> “Thanks for worrying, Yuuri. I may not be able to visit you in the next few days but I assure you that our weekend plan is still on the green. My friends already agreed and they are very excited to meet you and Phichit.” Yuuri felt a bit nervous at the mention of engaging with new people, his anxiety trying to take over him again. He was excited to meet them but he worries if he’ll make a good impression. 
> 
> “I’ll be looking forward to that. Thanks for the call, Viktor.” 
> 
> “See you then. I’ll call again soon to tell you about the details.”
> 
> “Sure. Have a nice day.”
> 
> “You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!! Still the usual yow, y'all know the drill. Comments, suggestions, and other reactions are very much appreciated. I'm having a really hard time trying to balance school, club activities, and writing so I apologize for not meeting my two updates every month quota. Well, hope you like this new chapter! /throws this to y'all from the depths of hell/

“Mari?”

“How’s my sweet little brother?”

Yuuri couldn’t do anything but stare at the figure in front of him, unable to breathe with lumps slowly forming on his throat. He felt his whole body tensing with each second that passed between them. The silence and cold of the evening felt like shackles trying to pull him from reality and towards the never-ending spiral of his own thoughts. _Is it really you?_ Yuuri can’t believe his eyes. The sister he’s been waiting for years is finally standing in front of him. _Are you real? Or is it just my eyes playing tricks on me?_

Mari took a step forward, the corners of her lips slowly raising diagonally, feigning nonchalance when all she ever wanted at that moment was to run and envelop her brother. Yuuri stared with cow eyes as Mari raised her arms in invitation. He gulped, screwed up his face, and felt hot tears forming on the corners of his eyes. Before he could catch himself, Yuuri found his entire body snuggled within the comfort of his older sister’s arms. He felt Mari caging him in an incredibly tight embrace, one hand continuously rubbing circles on his back while the other ruffled his messy raven locks. Mari was afraid that Yuuri would instantly reject her the moment she showed herself in front of him; she felt a slight wave of relief. Yuuri closed his eyes and let his overwhelming emotions out in his sister’s arms. He cried and screamed again, and again, and again.

“Why are you showing yourself only now?! I’ve been looking for you for so many fucking years! Where were you when I needed you most?! I was left all alone when Mom and Dad were killed! I didn’t have anyone for such a long time! You never visited me, not even once! It’s been five fucking years!”

Mari let Yuuri scream and cry as much as he wanted, never letting go of his little brother. She could feel Yuuri’s body curved like a ball, muscle tensing with every word that comes out of his lips. Mari could feel her stomach recoil. The sight of her sweet and loving brother, now completely broken and devastated, did nothing but fill her bleeding heart with never-ending guilt. There was no one else to blame but herself. Mari regretted leaving her brother at such a crucial time in their life. She knew she should’ve been there for him. She knew she shouldn’t have left him alone. She knew and she regretted it so much. But Mari also knew that it was the only way to protect her brother. She was prepared and resolved herself to doing whatever it takes to protect her last remaining family, even if her brother hated her, she didn’t care. As long as her dearest Yuuri is safe, she didn’t care about anything else.

“I felt like you abandoned me! Like you actually didn’t care for me but I knew that that wasn’t the case! I knew, but I couldn’t help but be extremely devastated! I missed you so much! I never heard anything from you! I-I thought…” Yuuri clenched his jaw and balled his fist on Mari’s coat. He took a deep shaky breath and held his eyes to his sister’s. Mari felt her throat tighten, it took every ounce of her power to stop her tears from flowing and keep her composure. She needed to be strong. She needed to be strong for her brother. She should never show any sign of weakness. She stared at her brother’s face, lips pursed as she waited for him to continue.

“I thought you were dead. I thought they took you away from me too, the same way they took Mom and Dad. I thought I would never see you again. I was s-so scared. I don’t want to lose anyone anymore.” Mari felt her heart breaking again and again. Before she took a hold of herself, she felt warm light tears trailing down her cheeks and immediately wiped it with her hands. She sniffed and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” Mari felt her throat constricting as she said those words. Yuuri looked at her with such sincerity and her heart sung with both joy and sadness. _I don’t deserve such a wonderful brother._ “I don’t expect you to forgive me. I know what I did was unforgivable and you have every right to hate me. But I want you to know that I did all those things to protect you. Every day, I regret and loathe myself for leaving you, but I’m sure that I would gladly do everything over and over again if it’s the only thing that will make you safe from any harm.” Mari said with as much resolve she could muster at the moment. She tried to keep a calm and composed face but she knew she was doing an extremely bad job based on Yuuri’s reaction. Mari saw Yuuri’s body sag, eyelids loose and the inner corners of his eyebrows slightly raised in sorrow. Yuuri untangled himself from Mari’s embrace and cupped his sister’s face, brown eyes never leaving her brown pair as well.

“But all I needed was you by my side, nee-san. I don’t know what you’ve been doing for the past years and I doubt you’ll tell me anything specific but please. I just want you to be safe. I just want to be with you again. I missed you so much Mari.” Yuuri repaid Mari with his own tight embrace. Mari hugged him back and the two stayed like that for a few minutes. Silence filled them but they were both comfortable with it, at that moment, only each other’s presence mattered. After a few more minutes, Yuuri was the first one who broke the quiet they were secretly enjoying.

“Can’t you just stay here with me? We can ask Yuuko to have you here at the café too. I’m sure she’d be more than glad to have another helping hand. It’ll be like back when we were helping Mom and Dad in managing the hot springs.” Yuuri stated, a small smile forming on his lips, his swollen eyes wrinkling as he thought and imagined what he just offered. Mari did not utter a single word; instead she played with her brother’s sleeves as she let herself imagine as well. The two would be the perfect partners. The reason why their hot springs didn’t need any other helper was because of their efficiency with their tasks. Mari was careful and quick to act on her feet, and Yuuri was extremely hospitable and orderly with everything. Their customers adored them and would usually come back because of the warmth their place exudes. Mari missed those moments and the thought of going back to a somewhat same routine made her happy. But she was aware that she couldn’t. Mari woke up from her trance and spoke.

“I can’t do that, Yuuri. I’m sorry.” Mari’s jaw clenched. She looked up to see dejection and a small hint of understanding plastered on Yuuri’s face. He yanked Mari’s hands and placed it in between his, grasp tightening, a silent plead for Mari to reconsider her answer. But Mari already resolved herself into her brother’s safety rather than her own solace, it was too late for her to give up know. “I came here not only to see how you’re doing after all these years, but to also provide you with a reminder and a warning.” Yuuri felt Mari tense as she finished her sentence, expression grave and focused. He felt alarmed with how his sister is currently acting and was curious about her reasons.

“What is it you’re hiding from me, Mari?” Yuuri tried. Mari dropped her head, eyes downcast as she tried not to meet Yuuri’s for a moment. Her lips pursed, mind working on how she was supposed to convince her brother without relaying any vital information about her doings. It was better for Yuuri to remain oblivious of her plans. She never wanted Yuuri to be dragged into this mess.

“I can’t tell you anything about that, Yuuri. But I want you to listen carefully on what I am about to say.” Yuuri adamantly nodded. “Yuuri, my dear little brother, I’m asking you to never let your emotions manipulate you. No matter what happens, don’t ever stray from the path that Mom and Dad showed us. I trust that you will remain unfazed by whatever that will happen in the future and continue with the life you are currently having. I want you to prioritize yourself; not me, not your friends, not anyone else, but you.” Mari continued, her voice laced with undeniable love and resolve.

“Nee-san… W-why are you suddenly telling me all of this?” Yuuri felt the corners of his eyes burn again. He breathed hard to control his raging emotions; he didn’t want to look pathetic in front of his sister anymore. Mari took a step away from Yuuri’s trembling body, and looked at him. Yuuri met her eyes and felt a sudden chill down his spine when he saw her sister’s melancholic and regretful expression. Yuuri was about to open his mouth when Mari beat him to it.

“I’ve been nothing but a bad sister to you, Yuuri. You deserve so much better. I’m sorry for everything. And I want you to remember that I love you so much, you’re the most important person in my life.” Mari confessed, there was a slight waver on her voice as she pulled the hood of coat over her head. Yuuri tried to reach for his sister.

“Why do you sound like someone bidding their last goodbye? Mari please… don’t leave me again.” He begged. Mari might’ve thought that she concealed it with her hood, but Yuuri definitely saw her entire face screwed up, lips set in a grim line and small droplets of tears on her cheeks. Yuuri reached for her arms but Mari maintained her distance. She inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly. “I’ll have to go now. Goodbye, Yuuri. Someday, you’ll understand everything.” Mari looked at him straight in the eyes. Yuuri blinked and her sister was gone; no trace of her appearance aside from the warm feeling of her embrace and the growing doubt and suspicion on Yuuri’s guts.

By the time Yuuri and Phichit came back on the comfort of their shared apartment, Yuuri curled up on Phichit’s side and carefully spoke about what transpired earlier. After the painful recollection, all the stress of that day left Yuuri and let him drift away in a quiet slumber. The next morning, Yuuri opened his eyes to the wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee and breakfast. His eyes were still a little bit swollen from all the crying and he’s still wearing the shirt from yesterday. Phichit opted for Yuuri to take a warm afternoon bath; he gratefully obliged as he went to look for a new change of clothes. Phichit decided to skip school for that day, much to Yuuri’s distaste that sparked a small argument between the two. Yuuri was an incredibly stubborn person when it comes to dealing with matters that could negatively affect his friends, but his best friend was the same. The squabble ended with Phichit winning by a landslide, he knew Yuuri needed an honest company at the moment and he was sure as hell not leaving his side soon. Yuuri felt guilty for imposing on his best friend’s schedule but he was right; he really needed Phichit’s company after everything that happened and he will be eternally grateful for getting to know someone as caring and understanding as Phichit as his best friend in life.

The two spent the whole afternoon watching whatever was on the television as they devoured multiple bags of chips and pints of different flavored ice creams. They went grocery shopping to stock their almost empty refrigerator and bought a bunch of toiletries as well. Yuuri was extremely happy with the small bonding excursion with his best friend; it lets him put his worries away even for a while. The two decided to refrain from mentioning about Yuuri’s encounter with Mari for now but agreed to talk about it sometime again when Yuuri feels comfortable enough. Yuuri messaged Yuuko earlier to tell her about Mari but asked her not to push him to tell her everything yet and promised to tell her at the right time instead.

‘I understand, Yuuri. No pressure at all.’

‘Thanks, Yuuko.’

‘Are you sure you don’t want to rest for tonight? I can just close the shop at night. I think you’ll need more time to rest.’

‘I appreciate the offer, but no. I’d rather spend the night working at the café than drown from my sorrow at home. I think I already rested enough this afternoon.’

‘Okay, if you’re sure about that. I’ll see you and Phichit later. Have a nice day.’

‘You too. Thanks again, Yuuko.’

Yuuri was more than delighted to see a silver-haired figure approaching the café from the streets; he caught sight of a beige furry poodle following his tracks and couldn’t help but widen his eyes. Vicchan? The dog resembled his former companion so much that Yuuri almost tackled the poor dog in a tight embrace. It was a good thing that the café was quite buzzing with a few customers that time so his mind was a lot easier to distract. Yuuri successfully tried to regain his composure and smiled when he heard the doorbell chime, announcing Viktor’s entrance. He was met with a pair of gleaming blue-green eyes and a sweet curved smile as well.

Viktor sat on the table they used last night and silently waited until the remaining people inside were only the three of them. Everything was going well with all the usual chatting and teasing between the three until the topic of his family caught Yuuri off-guard, almost causing him to have a panic attack. Yuuri saw Viktor’s face fall with expression of regret; and Yuuri was overcome with a huge amount of guilt. Yuuri tried to calm himself, with the help of Phichit by his side. Yuuri breathed an apology to Viktor much to the latter’s astonishment. Yuuri never liked telling other people about his family as it brings back a lot of painful memories, but Yuuri has been feeling a strange pull ever since he became friends with Viktor. Even Yuuri was surprised with his current feelings, but somehow, he felt like he could trust Viktor. And so he told Viktor about his situation and current predicaments, his family, about Vicchan, and also about how he began to work with Yuuko in this café.

Yuuri felt tense as he told Viktor about himself, leaving out various details here and there. He was happy that Viktor understood the reason why he acted that way at first with the mention of his family. Even though it’s true that it has been years since he lost them, the hollow that it left in Yuuri’s heart remained to this day. He could never forget how his parents died and how he lost everything on one single fateful night. As if that wasn’t enough, his sister’s recent visit kept on coming on the surface over and over again. Yuuri knew that if it wasn’t for Phichit’s support by his side and Viktor’s kind and understanding expression, he would’ve really broken down at that moment. He was just glad that he saved himself from that embarrassment and trouble for his two friends. Mari’s words still bugged Yuuri and only brought more confusion and questions in his mind. He was dying to know what his sister is planning and what exactly has she been up to for the past years since their parents died and she suddenly left without any notice. He wanted to find his sister and beg her for answers again and again. He tried to ask Minako every single time she came by the café to bring him food but he was never successful. Just like Mari, she said it was better for him to remain oblivious. Yuuri was growing more and more frustrated each day. He wanted to know.

The night ended with Viktor asking him and Phichit for a day out with Viktor’s subordinates. The two gleefully agreed and Yuuri was happy that he has something to look forward to on the weekend. He was also excited to get to know Viktor’s friends whom he saw the first time Viktor came to their café. Yuuri remembered them as a fun and loud group of people and though he was anxious on whether he could make a good expression on them, Viktor assured him that they would immediately like him and Phichit. Yuuri bid his goodbye and playfully ruffled Makkachin’s head and gave them a sincere smile. “See you again soon.”

The next morning, Yuuri woke up feeling a lot better. It was already almost time for lunch so he wasn’t surprised to see Phichit has already left for his university. Yuuri grabbed a comfortable blue hoodie and jogging pants before taking a quick shower. He was locking the door of their apartment and was on his way to grab some food when he heard his phone vibrate. Yuuri casually took his phone from his pocket and was surprised to see Viktor’s name flashed on his screen. He found himself slightly curling his lips as he plugged his earphones and accepted the call.

“Good morning, Yuuri.” Viktor greeted from the other side of the call.

“Good Morning, Viktor. Are you at work?” Yuuri asked as he heard the soft scratching of papers.

“Indeed, I am. How’s your day?”

“I just recently woke up but I am feeling well. I am now on my way to grab some food.”

“Oh thank goodness I didn’t call earlier then. Is it fine for you to talk right now?”

“Absolutely. How about you? And... I’m assuming that there must be a reason why you suddenly called?”

“Ahh yes about that, I wanted to see how you’re doing and I called to tell you that I may not be able to visit the café again for a few days. Something came up at work again and I’ll probably be a lot busier than usual.” Viktor explained. For some kind of reason, Yuuri was sure Viktor was pouting on his side. Yuuri expelled a soft chuckle from the thought.

“It’s fine, Viktor. I just hope you won’t push yourself too much with work.”

“Thanks for worrying, Yuuri. I may not be able to visit you in the next few days but I assure you that our weekend plan is still on the green. My friends already agreed and they are very excited to meet you and Phichit.” Yuuri felt a bit nervous at the mention of engaging with new people his anxiety trying to take over him again. He was excited to meet them but worries he won’t make a good impression. 

“I’ll be looking forward to that. Thanks for the call, Viktor.”

“See you then. I’ll call again soon to tell you about the details.”

“Sure. Have a nice day.”

“You too.”

Yuuri spent the entire day as well as the following day with his usual routine. He woke up, did a bunch of things in the morning, worked at the café in the evening, and slept. Yuuri basked in the normalcy of the last few days, it was a bit uplifting to know that things were back to normal. Although much to Yuuri’s annoyance, something has been nagging his entire system since he met his sister. On what exactly has been bothering him, he had no idea. Sure, he was still thinking about Mari’s words and warning from that day, but nothing different around him happened so far. He’s been trying his hardest to be more careful and alert with his surroundings, as per Mari’s request, but he just can’t help but feel like something ominous was about to happen soon. Yuuri decided to tell Phichit about this, he needed to hear Phichit’s perspective on his situation.

“So what exactly has been bothering you?” Phichit asked as he sat next to Yuuri on their couch, two cups of freshly brewed tea in front of them. Yuuri slumped on Phichit’s side as he took a cup from the table, continuously stirring the contents with a teaspoon.

“That’s my problem, Phichit. I don’t know exactly what it is that’s been bothering me but I can’t help but be anxious about what the next day has in store for us. I’m worried that something bad may happen.”

“I know that I can’t really ask you to stop being anxious because I am aware that you have every reason to feel that way. Why don’t you try to loosen up and distract yourself from all that. I believe Viktor’s get together plan will be perfect for that. Let’s just try to enjoy it and not worry too much, and besides you don’t have to worry about us, Yuuri. You should just worry for yourself. I believe Mari mentioned that too, that you should prioritize yourself above anyone else. I fully support her idea, bud.”

“I can’t help it, Phichit. After Mari herself took the liberty of warning me when she’s been gone for so many years, I can’t help but believe that she knows that something really is about to happen. The way she phrased her words, it bothers me that it sounds like her way of saying goodbye. Like she’s realized that it might really be the last time that we might see each other. And it scares me so much, Phichit. I never wanted to let her go anywhere again.” Yuuri curved like a ball on Phichit’s side as he tried to control his persisting emotions again. He already had enough of this never-ending feeling of dread and anxiety. He just wanted to live a normal and happy life with the people he loves. _Was that really too much to ask?_ Phichit held Yuuri on a tight embrace, as if shielding him from the pains of the world and the reality they’re living in.

“I understand, Yuuri. I am a bit bothered as well but we really can’t do anything rash at the moment. We’re completely in the dark about what’s happening and I worry too. But Yuuri, the only thing we can do is prepare ourselves and be cautious of everything. I’m sure one day, everything will be fine. We’ll just have to believe in it.” Yuuri let Phichit’s words sink in and nodded his agreement. Phichit was right, they can’t do anything but prepare for the future and hope for the best.

“You’re right. I should have managed myself properly. Thanks for not getting tired of all my drama, Phichit.”

“Don’t say that, your worries are completely valid and no one can say otherwise. I’ll always be here if you need me. I’m in this for the long haul, buddy. Please take care of yourself more.”

The two best friends tried to loosen up after their talk. Since Phichit did not have any class that day, he suggested going to the Arcade and Yuuri gleefully agreed. They made their way to the nearest one and had the time of their lives. It had been a while since the two played and battled at the gaming arcade and was reminiscing their past encounters as they went on their way to play every game they could lay their hands on. After a few hours, the two went out for a box of pizza. They had a small childish squabble on which flavor should they buy, the two very maturely handled it with three rounds of thumb wrestling, Yuuri emerging as the winner much to Phichit’s chagrin. Yuuri was able to easily win back Phichit when he bought him a box of his favorite donuts for dessert.

The two laughed and fooled around, Yuuri was incredibly pleased with his and Phichit’s friendship. For their last itinerary, the two found themselves at a small bookstore where Yuuri bought a bunch of novels and collection of poems to add to his collection. Phichit was sure that a pile of books were still left untouched on their study table, when Phichit mentioned this fact, he earned himself a glare from Yuuri. His best friend was such a huge bookworm. With a bag of books, the two went to Yutopia for their night shift.  
Friday afternoon, Yuuri was in the kitchen making some pancakes for himself when he heard his phone ringing. He grabbed the phone that was sitting on their coffee table and picked up the call, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Hello? Yuuri Katsuki speaking.”

“Yuuri! It’s Viktor, I called to tell you about the details for tomorrow.” Yuuri formed a small smile on his lips when he heard Viktor’s voice on the line. He was actually waiting for his call since he started the day. He was relieved to know that Viktor did not forget about their plan despite his busy schedule.

“Hello Viktor. Thanks for the call, how’s work?” Yuuri replied as he flipped the pancakes. He could hear footsteps on the background of Viktor’s line.

“Fine, I guess. I am on my way to have my final reports approved; afterwards I’ll also be meeting with my friends to buy some stuff for the party tomorrow.” Viktor explained.

“I see. You think we could also bring something? Like a share of food?”

“That sounds nice, I’m sure they would love to have a taste of your wonderful cooking again.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“So Yuuri, we’ll have the small party at Chris’ place tomorrow. I’ll be meeting you and Phichit at the café and then we could go together. How does 5pm sound?”

“Fantastic. What do you think should we wear?”

“Anything casual is fine, it’s just a small gathering anyways. Wear what makes you feel comfortable.”

“I’ll do that then. See you tomorrow. I’m looking forward to it.”

“I am also very excited about this. See you and have a good day!” Viktor ended the call, just in time for Yuuri to place the pancakes on a plate. He grabbed a bunch of fruits and syrup from the fridge and took a pleasant seat on the coach as he turned on the television. He was already making a list of ingredients that they’ll have to buy for tomorrow. He texted Phichit and told him about his call with Viktor. Both were mutually excited for tomorrow. _I can’t wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back with another chapter next month! I would also like to thank my new beta reader and amazing friend, Angie! Thanks for reaching your hand out to me! If it wasn't for this fic I wouldn't have been able to get to know you. Hope I'll be friends with all of you too!! Follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
